To Tame the Beauties
by Laurelineriva
Summary: A beauty was to be tamed, to be conquered and to be owned. A series of oneshots with Gold saints characters from the Lost Canvas.
1. Chapter 1

**To Tame the Beauties**

**Rated : **M

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**Warning** : yaoi, lemon in later chapters.

**A/N : **A collection of one shots with Gold saints Lost Canvas as the main characters, one chapter could be related to the other. It mostly takes time before the Holy War and there will be various pairings inside. A little bit of OOC and AU too I guess, can't avoid it.

Enjoy! Feedbacks are appreciated.

**The Beauty of the Roses**

**Pairing** : SisyphusxAlbafica

**Warning : **slight non-con.

**Timeline : **One year before the Holy War, so Sisyphus is around 28 years old, El Cid is 25, Albafica 22, and so on. Let's just assume that Aspros betrayal hasn't take place yet.

SS

For Sisyphus, a beauty was to be tamed, to be conquered and to be owned.

It was these three matters that were exactly playing in his head as he, being the most senior of all the Gold saints, was enjoying his privilege by being the first to take his seat on the huge meeting desk. That afternoon all the Gold saints were being summoned to the Pope's Chamber for their regular monthly meeting. His Golden comrades were scattered across the room while chatting among themselves, waiting to be summoned to their own seats. Sisyphus then decided to use this very limited relax time to study his comrades, or to be more précised, to study one of them.

For someone like Sisyphus, to have those three ideas in his head could be categorized as disgrace. He was the Pope's most trusted Gold saint and a fearless warrior, a man who was exceptionally admired all around Sanctuary for his kindness and bravery. He, the mighty Sagittarius saint, whom everyone was trying to become and failed. Yes, all those remarkable achievement was really his, it all based on his hard work and he was extremely proud of them.

Yet again, as they always said, they were only human and no one was ever perfect. Not even him.

Everyone had their weaknesses, even one as low as carnal desire. It was a dark side, a very secretive part of their lives which buried deep within their hearts and souls which none but themselves knew about. For the sake of the good names of all Gold saints and the spirit of their army, Sisyphus of course, had been hiding his from the very start it began invading his mind. No one needed to know that the role model of Sanctuary had once decided to conquer other only for the sake of pleasure. It would do them no justice and would mess up the stability of the place, and thus, he let it be. He dedicated his life to protect Athena and all human race, and one weakness would mean nothing, especially when it only concerned one particular man.

And that particular man was exactly the man he now was staring onto.

Sisyphus contained a sigh, trying to redeem the bubbling desire coursed through his blood at the unbelievably attractive sight standing few feet away from him. His object of affection, who was currently having his back to him, was oblivious to the eyes watching him since moments ago, and Sisyphus happily used the opportunity to drink him greedily.

That blue haired beauty, whose scent was forever smelled of roses, and whose face and body was more alluring than any other being in this whole wide world.

He, the ever beautiful Pisces saint, the one who held his heart.

Albafica.

And every time he repeated the name inside his head, it always made his body trembled with need.

Sisyphus couldn't remember when was the first time he began to develop a feeling toward that man, it just… sort of happened. Albafica was the beauty, his beauty, that he had conquered successfully, and for Sisyphus, this particular achievement was something that he couldn't compare to his other ones. It was just too priceless.

But of course, to tame a beauty meant a hard work and when coming to Albafica, it had been tenth times more than that. Until this very day, Sisyphus still bore all the wounds that Pisces had inflicted on him, and every time he looked upon these wounds, he would be reminded of the price he had to pay for having the one he so desired of.

How it was so worth it.

It had started during one particularly heavy rainy night few months back when his feet unconsciously had taken him to the 12th temple of the Sanctuary. Uninvited, Sisyphus had let himself in. Albafica had always been a solid loner, he never accepted anyone to be neared him and had invited no one to come to his temple. Thus one could imagine his shock when he found Sisyphus the Sagittarius, his senior and the wisest of them all, standing inside his bedroom, near his bed and was watching him with unreadable expression on his face.

As soon as he found out what Sisyphus had wanted from him, they fought, right there in the Pisces bedroom. Such an impressive resistance the beauty had given him, to this day it still amazed Sisyphus how they successfully had avoided the 1000 days of war. Still at the end, the more experienced Sagittarius saint won and with no further ado, threw the slim figure back onto the bed and mercilessly tore off his clothes. And there had begun his invasion.

Throughout the ordeal, surely Abafica fought like crazy. He lashed, kicked, bit, screamed, and finally cried his heart out when Sisyphus took claim of his body, in the not so gentle way. Sisyphus had had lovers before and it had been in his nature to always be gentle to them. But to this particular man, it felt like something inside him just cracked. It didn't matter that he had to ignite his cosmos all the time just so he wouldn't collapse by Albafica's poison, after all he didn't feel anything else but the mere lust that had taken over him. Albafica had unleashed the wild passion within him, and as he looked down to the writhing and struggling delicious, naked body beneath him, Sisyphus just lost it.

Albafica was a pure bliss, a true form of innocence, an ethereal being sent by God, only for him and Sisyphus gladly devoured him like there would be no tomorrow.

How the great Sagittarius saint finally surrendered to his own weakness.

When everything was over, Albafica no doubt was weeping ever so brokenly, but Sisyphus had already there to offer his comfort, holding him tight, whispering words of love into the man's ear and wiping the tears away until his sobs died down. He kissed him and his whole body ever so tenderly, as redemption for all the harshness he had just done. What had started as an invasion then turned into a declaration of love, and against all his principle, Albafica had timidly accepted it. Not like he had any other choice though, to reject the love given by the elder saint who had just ripped away his virginity, but for Sisyphus, it was enough.

Albafica was his. And for all what it's worth, it had been the most memorable day ever in Sisyphus twenty eight years of life.

"Do you not think, that with Hades and his army coming our way, you should not indulge yourself in such an indecent thought?" A deep voice sounded from his behind, startling him.

The Greek man turned his head around, his gaze fell onto the grinning face of his closest friend, and Sisyphus lips broke into a smile.

"Welcome back, my honored friend Sisyphus," his tall friend greeted, "I trust your mission went well?"

"So it was," Sisyphus replied politely, "And how do you fare, my friend El Cid of Capricorn?"

"I'm good," El Cid the Capricorn saint shortly replied. He took a seat next to the Sagittarius but moved his chair to Sisyphus direction so he had a full view of his best friend. Leaning his back to the chair, he then started, "So like I just said…"

"I heard," Sisyphus smirked, "And what makes you think that I indeed think that way?"

"Well, you've been staring at him for the past ten minutes, and they said you have something going on with our Milady Athena."

He almost laughed, "Haven't I told you not to listen to gossip? Sasha is a mere child and I am no pedophile, mind you?"

"Yes absolutely," the Spanish replied rather innocently, "Speaking of him though, I really have to tell you that from my point of view, it seems hardly fair for him to have you treat him that way."

"Then maybe you took a wrong angle to look from, my friend."

"Do I?"

Sisyphus chuckled and straightened his sit. El Cid was his best friend and the only one who knew of his secret, just like he was the only one who knew of the Capricorn's one. And so he didn't mind it for them to discuss some personal or rather intimate matters, especially when they were alone or out of hearing range of the Pope and their other comrades, such as now. He glanced once more to the Pisces, who at the moment was in the middle of having a conversation with Shion, and spoke softly, "Do not let his looks deceives you, Capricorn. He might be pretty, but he's still a male and a Gold saint, he could take it. And apart from that, he loves me and I love him, and what other reasoning you need?"

El Cid curled a smile in his lips, something that he didn't do too often, and countered, "Now that's new. He really said he loves you?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that he does?" Sisyphus asked back teasingly.

"No, I do believe it," the Capricorn replied, "I just thought that it's quite fast. Only for how long since that night you paid him a forced visit in his temple, few months? You are indeed a lucky bastard, Sagittarius."

"Do not mock me, friend," Sisyphus snickered, "You know he's a solitude type, he befriends no one and that makes him the unhappiest person in the world. I need to stop that, easing off the burden on his shoulders, giving him love just so he knows how it feels. And I might say that it works, wonderfully."

"Ah, so he does smile when he's with you?"

"So he does. He even smiles now when I do him on bed."

If El Cid wished to choke out at hearing that answer, he had enough self control not to do so, "Sisyphus, that part is not what I'm asking …"

"But then it peaks your curiosity, is it not?" He teased, "Why the interest? If I do not know you better, my Capricorn fellow, I would get suspicious by this unnecessary concern of yours."

"Obsessive, aren't we?" This time it was El Cid who let out a snicker, which Sisyphus replied by a soft laugh. Once he turned serious, the Spanish man began again, "You know it is not him I have my eyes on."

The hazel eyes widened, "Oh my, you're right. I terribly forgot about that."

Sisyphus slid his eyes around the room to look for another long haired saint which had been El Cid's muse for the last few months. He found him pretty quick, standing in one corner of the room, not indulging himself with anyone and seemingly was looking outside the window to Sisyphus didn't know what. He glanced back at his best friend and his smile widened at seeing a longing expression on the tanned face.

So everyone indeed have their weaknesses.

"I probably have done the same thing as you did," El Cid mumbled, "If only that wretched twin of Aspros not standing in the way."

"You're kidding, _he_ likes Defteros?" Sisyphus choked out. The Capricorn's answer was a mere 'hmmm', and Sisyphus asked again, "And you know this as the truth?"

"I know it. I saw them. Once." El Cid countered bitterly, and added, "And do not ask me how as I do not wish to explain it to you."

"Sure," the elder shrugged, glancing once more at the young man in afar, "Then, you need to hold yourself, my friend. Because same like the Pope and the others, I will not appreciate a fight among us."

"Defteros is not one of us."

"Still, he's Aspros twin, and Aspros is one of us," Sisyphus remarked, "You are a wise man, El Cid. Ever heard of a quote saying patience is a virtue?"

El Cid snorted quietly, which nearly made Sisyphus laugh broke out. But in that moment, his eyes caught a movement from his own muse. Albafica, with his keen senses, surely had felt someone was drilling a hole behind his head all along and he span around, his sudden movement made him staring directly at Sisyphus. The Pisces sky blue eyes widened for a moment, as he realized it was the Sagittarius who was staring at him. There were question marks in his eyes as they then moved to El Cid, who returned his gaze silently, and the young Dutch saint then fell into a deep blush.

The two were talking about him, no doubt about it.

Sisyphus almost smirked again at seeing a faint shiver raked through the lithe body, the porcelain cheeks went crimson by embarrassment. He felt his pants went tighter by seeing those alone, how he missed messing around with him. Despite filling his head with all the important matters of the upcoming meeting, Sisyphus couldn't help not to ponder on those things he loved to do to that particular delicate creature.

As he just said it, patience is a virtue. Pleasure would be on his grasp, all he had to do was to wait.

He fixed his eyes to him, couldn't avert them even if he wished it to and merely enjoying the nervousness of his would-be prey. Albafica on the other hand, couldn't keep his gaze. He looked down to the floor for a moment, letting his long bangs covering his face, before then resuming his conversation with Shion. But as he did so, he maneuvered smartly so that his body was hid behind the giant figure of Taurus Aldebaran who happened was standing near him, shielding him from the two saints eyes. There he was safe.

With a disappointed chuckle, Sisyphus leaned back to his chair and sighed.

"Looks like…" El Cid let out a soft chuckle, "Someone is going to pay a visit to someone, when this meeting is over."

"Perhaps." Sisyphus answered calmly, "Then again, I do not really need to explain all my plans to you, do I not, my dear friend?"

"No you're not, Sisyphus. Of course not."

SS

**Next : El Cid**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Tame the Beauties**

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**A/N : **so sorry for the long update, I was so, so busy. Anyway, before going to this 2nd chapter, kindly be informed that these one shots will involve Sisyphus in every chapter, not necessarily as the main character but he'll be there, all because I love Sisyphus :D And sometimes he probably could be, well… a bit nasty depending on the situation, because as he said, everyone had their dark side. But he's still a good guy of course.

And I wish to thank my wonderful reviewers : Minekoanime, Gin, SilverCat. Appreciate it. There's some additional note at the end of this chapter for you guys.

Enjoy! Sorry for a bit of OOC-ness. Oh and I have nothing against Defteros, he's a really terrific guy. Just need him to act that way for this chapter.

**The Beauty behind a Broken Heart**

**Timeline :** More less a month after the first chapter.

SS

Aspros betrayal was the first thing El Cid heard as he came back from his latest mission.

With brows knitted in full concentration and shock, the Capricorn saint sat on his study inside his temple and scanned the recent report brought to him by one of the Silvers, trying with everything he might to understand what had taken place during his leave.

The report said, the incident had occurred sometime last week. Aspros the Gemini saint had tried to kill Sage in his desperate attempt to achieve the position as the High Pope. In the process he had used his twin brother Defteros as the main assassin. The fight had been brutal, but at the end the Pope and one Gold saint had defeated the twin brothers. Aspros died and Defteros left immediately, taking along his deceased brother's body and the sacred Gemini Gold cloth.

El Cid for the life of him couldn't help to think what had made Aspros do such an unexplainable and degrading act. Treachery was not allowed anywhere and in Sanctuary it only meant death. For the years he had spent in Sanctuary, El Cid didn't really befriend the twins, Defteros especially, but he had known Aspros as being a kind man, a respected and humble person.

It was true that the man had a rather obscuring antipathy toward Sanctuary's inhabitants for all the rough treatments Defteros received, El Cid could understand that, but not once he would've thought Aspros could have created such a fearsome scheme to bring down the Pope. Never once he would've thought a man such him could be eaten by his own treacherous ambition, so severely until he dared forsaken his own future and life. Aspros had done all of that only for a mere position as a Pope, a successor to the throne, where it had been Sisyphus the Sagittarius as his rival. And El Cid had honestly thought the two were quite close friends. It was a sad fact how the friendship seemed to mean nothing to the Gemini.

Nevertheless the damage had been done. Aspros had made a grievously wrong decision. No one, however, had ever said that being a saint meant they were immune to all kinds of worldly temptation. It just came along with the territory.

The Spanish man swallowed a disappointed, heavy sigh and went back to read the last part of the report. Reading it thoroughly, his eyes were then quick to read the name of the Gold saint that had helped Sage during the incident.

Asmita of Virgo.

_This can't possibly be good…_

A strange, uncomfortable feeling suddenly surfaced inside him, which turned quickly into a level of uneasiness that led him to put the report back on the table and exit his temple in haste. It was already dark outside. The weather was calm, but even as he could see the stars twinkling above, the Capricorn could faintly detect the upcoming of a rain. Gloomy, just like what he was feeling at the moment.

With darkness around him, his determined steps brought him to the Virgo temple, the residence of Asmita, the one who had witnessed the whole tragedy. He had assumed that Asmita would've meditating right now, as he usually be, and should it wasn't that important, El Cid was not too pleased to disturb the man's sacred routine.

But as he entered the hallway of the said temple, his steps died down as an exclamation of surprise caught him. He wasn't too unsure of what it was that shocked him so, and the Excalibur wielder concentrated once more on his inner sense to reach out further inside the building.

What he felt there shocked him, more than he had imagined it to be.

For the long years he knew Asmita, El Cid had always known the Virgo's cosmos to be the most powerful and virtuous of them all. Asmita was such a formidable human being who had possessed a level of cosmos which was indisputably impressive and powerful enough to destroy, but at the same time was tranquil and consoling. It was all of those qualities that should be expected coming from the one so called a second man to God, a title that defiantly suited Asmita all these years.

But that second man to God should not emit cosmos so full of sorrow and emptiness, as what El Cid was perceiving right now.

It was hollow and depressing. It was nothing but dejection and misery.

It was like whoever was inside this temple was not Asmita at all.

And El Cid felt as if his breath stopped in his throat. _Asmita… _

"Regulus had first noticed this two days after it happened."

El Cid spun around to the voice from behind. Sisyphus, looked all regal and glorious in his Sagittarius Gold cloth, walked slowly into the hallway. The elder saint stopped right beside him and El Cid could see right away the solemn expression visible on the man's fair face. It was a mix of sadness and confusion all in one.

"Sisyphus?"

Sisyphus nodded, "Welcome back, El Cid dear friend. I trust your mission went well?"

Staring back with eyes widely opened, El Cid even forgot to greet back as he asked, "What did you just say?"

The eldest Gold saint sighed first before he gave his answer, "I said, Regulus had first noticed this. You know my nephew's temple is the closest to here. At first after the incident, he could still feel the normal Asmita, than after the first two days, it started to be like this and that was when he came to me."

The concern laced in his heavy voice didn't escape the Capricorn's keen hearings. He glanced at the closed door, the uneasiness changed slowly into a slight panic. His eyes then back to his comrade, "What is going on, Sisyphus?"

"What do you think?"

El Cid swallowed. Even he could draw a quick assumption regarding the matter, "He suffers for fighting Defteros…"

"You're the one who told me that he likes him," The Greek responded, voice heavy as if he had to let out all his strength merely to give some sort of explanation to his friend, "Personally, I don't know the depth of their relationship, but they fought and Defteros left, so please figure out the rest. I've been watching him everyday, El Cid, but he doesn't come out, not even once. I've asked all the servants and they said he doesn't even let them inside his temple since last week after the time of the incident…."

"But it can't be…" El Cid exclaimed, for a moment couldn't think of the right reply to those horrifying facts, "You should've gone to the Pope …"

"I would've, but I needed to make sure. And I thought I should wait for you. But now time is running out and since you're already here…," Sisyphus straightened and began to walk to the door, "I'd say we're going in."

A gold clothed hand shot up, halted his movement although in uncertainty, "Sisyphus, how of the rules? You know well no one shall enter another's temple uninvited…"

He would regret having proposed that kind of doubt to the Commander of Sanctuary as Sisyphus gazed at him, his hazel eyes split between irritation and amusement, "El Cid, you of all people should know there's something not going well inside there. You really wish to wager over your friend's sake only because of that said rule? Screw it. We're going in. Either you could come with me or I will do it myself."

Of course, El Cid noted inwardly. This anyhow should be done days ago, when things hadn't gone too far. However it also came to his acknowledgment that none of them, him including, would dare to oppose Asmita. No one but Sisyphus as he was the eldest of them all. Rule was rule, but it could be bent, and if Asmita chose to fight them for breaking and entry… well he didn't want to think about it right now.

He let go of Sisyphus hand and nodded slowly, "I'll go with you."

Standing beside his friend, El Cid watched as the other saint put his hand on the door's handle and opened it swiftly. It wasn't locked and the two allowed themselves to enter cautiously.

There was no light whatsoever inside the Virgo's living room and the air that greeted them was dense and suffocating. Everything seemed dusty and the strange smell invaded El Cid's nostril signified that the room was kept tightly closed for quite some times. He could see why as all the windows and curtains were kept close, not allowing any bit of fresh air to come inside the living quarter.

"By Athena…"

Sisyphus was quiet, but the two moved around quickly, searching blindly for some candles to light up the room and managing to do so without having to bump into anything as it was completely dark in there. When there were finally some lights, they opened few of the windows just to let some air into the seemingly deserted room.

The two saints looked for a while, but there was no sign of the temple's guardian neither in the living room nor in the kitchen. So the only place they had to search was…

"El Cid, bedroom," Sisyphus voiced out.

With haste, the two headed to the bedroom, couldn't be sure of what to expect.

The bedroom's door opened up with a soft creak, El Cid's eyes immediately searched through the entire room. Like in the living area, the bedroom was dark, all windows and curtains were tightly closed and there was no sound at all. The only dim light in the room came from a single, nearly burned out candle on the far left wall. Even tough it couldn't do much as a proper lighting, but it helped the two saints to locate their friend.

Sitting dejectedly on the floor in one corner of the room was Asmita, or was what looked like him, the Capricorn thought in astonishment. Again he had hoped that Asmita should be meditating like he usually was and that everything was alright. But no, the Virgo was simply sat there, with his back to the wall, hugging his legs and burying his face on the top of his knees. The mass of long, blonde hair flowed down his hunched back.

At least he was still breathing, calculating from the faint rise and fall of his body. Still, what he presented at the moment was clearly a posture of a defeated person, one an Asmita, the eminent demigod of the Sanctuary, should never compose.

The Virgo saint must've heard the door being opened, and two pairs of eyes bore down as the blonde head slowly moved, lifted up to reveal a still pretty although disheveled face and tightly closed eyes. And then a second later, the small mouth opened, voice raspy.

"Who's there?"

He even failed to detect their cosmos. Whatever hell was Asmita going through?

El Cid saw how Sisyphus shoulders became tensed, could be from shock or anger, or both. Without a word, the Sagittarius sauntered to where the blonde was sitting. El Cid followed him closely.

"Asmita."

"Sisyphus…" he finally said the name. El Cid knew even that he was totally blind, he could see them with his inner sense. "El Cid… What are you doing here?"

He was the first one to move, "Sisyphus, let me find more candles…"

He rummaged through all the drawers and cabinet, finding them as fast as he could and wasted no time to light them up. Soon the room was illuminated with the gentle flames from all the candles he put around the room, and with that, he and Sisyphus could see the real condition of their despaired friend.

Or as such, what was left of him.

Asmita's face was very pale, that was the first thing they could see. He was always pale in nature, but tonight his paleness looked very close like he had just been awakened from being buried alive. His forever closed eyes looked swollen with bags underneath them, an indication of his weeping and sleepless days, and his used to be shining, golden hair looked dull. Sisyphus and El Cid didn't need to question whether he had been eating anything since a week ago, the younger man looked very unhealthy and surprisingly thin. There was just no trace of once the sophisticated saint of Athena as the fair face held nothing but blank and disoriented expression.

Then, to their utmost horrors, the two even saw about a dozen bottles of rums on the floor next to the blonde knight, most of them were already empty and looked as if they had been there for days. The smell they produced wasn't nice either.

Asmita wasn't even drinking. And the sight before him frustrated El Cid instantly.

He felt a strong urge to come to the blonde and just shake some sense into him, but surely it would be considered terribly imprudent. So he waited, fixing his gaze to the Virgo saint, could feel the confusion and shock behind those tightly closed eyes that lifted up to them.

As he felt them near, Asmita tried to stand up, but in his wretched state, the sudden movement caused him to sway and fell back to the floor. El Cid was quick to step behind him and took hold of his arms, helping him get the balance of himself and to sit properly. The blonde knight smelled of sweat, tears, alcohol, and one more thing. An utter despair.

Asmita's eyebrows rose up to him, but he didn't move away. He seemed to have some difficulties to speak, or it was his mind that was too perplexed to grant him any action. When finally he could whisper, his voice was creaking as if he hadn't been speaking for decade, "What are you two doing here…? You shouldn't be here…"

"So we just have to wait until you turned yourself into a corpse?"

El Cid could hear Asmita's breath hitched, there was so easy to notice the anger in Sisyphus tone. The Virgo's face blanched as he gazed up to the Sagittarius saint hovering very closely above him, and to it, he could only shake his head in a visible denial, "I'm not…"

"What are you doing, Virgo?" Sisyphus asked again roughly and this time the blonde had no answer.

His long fingers were playing with the rim of his tunic in an extremely nervous gesture. El Cid put a hand on his back, touching him with the tips of his fingers and stated softly, "Asmita, you need to end this. You look very… unwell. Let us help you."

He shook his head, "No… I am fine… Please just… leave me be…"

"You mean leave you to these?" Sisyphus cut him off and pointed to the empty bottles, very much infuriated.

Behind his overwhelmed facade, Asmita's feature hardened, "This should be naught of your concern… I was just…"

"Mourning?"

Asmita quieted. It was then he realized that Sisyphus was crouching down in front of him, his face was right before his own. Panic dwelled in as he realized he was sandwiched between his two seniors. Should he was in a better condition, he would've already made a run for it. But ever a proud individual like he was, he wouldn't back down from such a situation, no matter how disordered his mind was at that moment. Biting his lips, he tried again, "Sisyphus… This all I ask from you and I won't ask it again : please leave me alone… "

Sisyphus lips were drawn into a thin line and by that El Cid knew the man was completely in fury. Answering Asmita's request, Sisyphus snatched the blonde's thin wrist and hissed, "Strip."

Even El Cid's blood froze at that. "Sisyphus…?"

"W…what?"

"I said strip." Sisyphus voice was stern and clearly left no room for argument, "You will bath and eat, and while you're at it, I will call some servants to clean the place. You look filthy and this temple of yours looks worse than a hell hole, Asmita."

Asmita gaped. The fear on his face gradually turned into anger rivaled that of Sisyphus's own and he spoke back in a tone full of displeasure, "No."

"Asmita…"

"You have no right to order me around," the blonde spat, "This is my temple and you are trespassing. Get out!"

"Oh, and I should mind the words from a drunken man?"

El Cid saw how the more Asmita talked back, the more Sisyphus rage worsened. Silently, the Sagittarius eyes glanced at him, making a vague signal only both of them could understand, and again El Cid had no other choice but to follow the instruction.

With his position still kneeling behind the blond, El Cid took hold of his upper arms and gripped hard. Asmita started to struggle, panic rose up ten folds as he felt Sisyphus crouched even closer, his hands shot up to grabbed the front of his tunic. Before Asmita had enough time to react, Sisyphus brutally tore off the material into two with one strong tug, sliding them down to pool around Asmita's elbows and exposing the Virgo's pale, thin body.

"NO!"

Asmita trashed as if he was being possessed. Fear and confusion mixed into one as he realized that Sisyphus would simply do what he intended to, no excuse given. He was drunk, famished and terribly weak, but with the last of his strength, he managed to push and kick both his elders away.

With a movement so much uncoordinated, the poor saint then scrambled to the side, dragging his body backwards in a frantic attempt to find a bit of escape from the two saints.

"What do you want, Sisyphus?!" He then shouted, still clutching at his torn clothes until his fingers turned horribly white.

It nearly broke El Cid's heart to see him like this. "Asmita, we're only trying to help," he coaxed in a most gentle way possible, but his soothing tone went to deaf ears as the Virgo only shook his head.

"Get out…" he breathed in desperation.

Sisyphus, on the other hand, didn't move even a bit by the saddened sight before him. The furious man advanced on Asmita, fists clenching on his sides. El Cid jumped beside him and put a hand on the stiffened shoulder, "Sisyphus, calm down…"

He could understand his friend's anger though. It was so unlike Asmita to behave like this. Sisyphus glanced at him, and El Cid almost choked at seeing the frustration on the normally calm hazel eyes, "He's falling apart, El Cid, and the worst part is he still keep his stubbornness… This is unbelievable.."

"Yes I know," he replied, "But maybe we should take it easy…"

"He is what they call the second man to God!" Sisyphus suddenly snarled, the blazing eyes were back to the miserable form on the floor and Sisyphus sneered, "That used to be your title, is that right, Virgo? What are you now? Nothing but a piece of worthless trash…"

"Shut up…" Asmita hissed.

Sisyphus shook his head, "I thought a kind like you shouldn't get affected by mere things like this, but apparently I was wrong. Look at you. You let pain and alcohol corrupted you, filling your mind with grieve that you don't even bother to fight back. You are so absorbed in your own self-induce demolition, you don't even know yourself anymore. You made yourself weak when you supposed to be the mightiest of us all. Tell me something, Asmita, are you still worth to be called a knight of Athena?"

Asmita's lips twitched, his body trembled violently from what El Cid distinguished as blinding rage. Then a second later, the blonde's scream filled the entire room, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FELT!"

"THEN TELL ME HOW DID IT FEEL!" Sisyphus roared back. He was back to his crouching position right before the screeching blonde, completely ignorant to the other's fury, "Tell me how it felt to have fought Defteros? How it felt to have he left you? It was him that made you like this, was it? You love him and the only thing he did was trying to take your life and left you!"

"Curse you, Sisyphus!"

"I'd rather be cursed thousand times than seeing one of my comrades like this," the Sagittarius spat, "There is nothing sadder than to see someone who doesn't wish to be helped when he needs it the most. You're pathetic, Asmita."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

El Cid stood tense, watching as a glow of dangerous cosmos swirling around Asmita. The Virgo was completely livid, his cosmos leaking as he was preparing to strike a hit upon the two invaders.

This was bad.

Sisyphus saw this too, but not once he showed any sign of back away. Still holding his current position, the man gritted, "Either you do as I told or go ahead fight us. Oh how I will gladly accept the challenge, coming from a wretched like you. Come now, Virgo, make your move."

And Asmita froze. From the look on his face, he seemed considering which one he would send to hell first, Sisyphus or El Cid. But against all the bubbling rage inside him, the man seemed to realize his fatal defeat. Whatever retort or assault he planned in his head died down in an instance, his cosmos deliberately evaporated. At least, El Cid thought, the man still had his sanity intact for not deciding to unleash his power against the two of them.

The Virgo saint looked down, a small whimper escaped his lips. His pale body shuddered as tears began to trickle down from his tight clenched eyes. He then brought a hand to hold his pained head and with that, the mighty saint then began to sob.

El Cid saw the first warning of a nervous breakdown, and fainting. He then put one hand on Sisyphus shoulder, whispering, "Sisyphus…"

"I know." The Sagittarius saint stood up, running a frustrated hand through the mass of his hair, "I didn't mean to yell… Sorry…."

"You're only trying to help," El Cid gave him a small smile, patting the shoulder. "Do you mind should I handle this?"

"Oh?" Sisyphus rose his eyebrows and despite his agitation, the man managed to give his friend a slight smile. "Sure," he said after a while, "I will just call the servants and tell them to clean the place. Go talk some senses into him and good luck."

With one last glance to Asmita, the archer left the room, leaving the two alone. El Cid paced across the room. He took off his cape and sent his Gold cloth away, it assembled itself in the other corner of the room. Holding his cape, he kneeled beside the severely distraught saint and put the cape on him, covering his half naked body. One of his hands remained on the trembling shoulder. He didn't say anything though, he just watched in silence as the younger man cried his heart out. It was perhaps the best to let him weep, to release all of the frustration inside him.

When Asmita cries gradually calmed down, then he spoke, keeping his tone extremely gentle, "Asmita, please calm down."

Asmita hiccupped once, twice, then breathed through his cry, "I hate him…"

"Who? Sisyphus?" The blonde nodded and El Cid forced himself not to smile. He gave a slight squeeze to the shoulder and spoke up, "He's only trying to help Asmita and you know this. But this would be difficult if you keep turn us away when you know you could always talk to us…"

The pale face lifted up to him, "I can't speak of this, El Cid…"

"And why is that, because it's too embarrassing for you?" He asked and Asmita nodded slowly. El Cid sighed and rubbed at the Virgo's tensed back, biting back a curse as he could feel the bones inside the thin body, "Asmita, are you thinking that lowly of us, your own fellow Gold saints? Of me? That you don't give any chance for me to help you? Speak your mind. You know it is never a humiliation to ever call for aid from your own friend."

Asmita bit his lower lips, "And you are sure you are willing to listen.."

"What am I doing here anyway?" El Cid chuckled gently.

Asmita clutched harder at El Cid's cape as he was pondering at the other's suggestion and wiped his tears. His hands were still trembling, but his tears had stopped. Then, as moments passed by, his lips began to open, speaking with a voice so soft it almost escaped the Capricorn's ears.

"He said he loves me," he stated brokenly, beginning his tale, "We made a promise once, that even if the war comes and our lives come to an end, we will accept our death together, gracefully, as we will re-join in another world. But then the thing happened and he said he has nothing for me, for us. He said there was too much hatred and pain, he couldn't accept Aspros death and he just… had to bid me goodbye… he wished never to see me again….and he left…" Some strands of long hair fell at the side of his face, but the despair man didn't even bother to brush it aside. The pain he felt so evident on his face as he continued on, "I let him take everything from me… I gave him my mind and body because I thought he loves me just like I love him… I am the man closest to God, you all deem me of being immune to all kinds of pain. But I am only a mere human, El Cid, and I still could feel, everything. And when he left, it hurt… so much… I swear on the name of all the Gods that I tried to bear it and rid myself of the feeling but I just failed…"

He stopped as the last shred of his confidence came crumbling down and he covered his face with both hands. El Cid exhaled some breath, not even knowing that he had held them long enough. He felt some kind of a strong urge to find Defteros and rip the man apart, but then what good would it do to Asmita?

In an almost unconscious mode, his hand lifted, brushing the falling hair and tugging it behind the blonde's ear, his movement was carefully measured as not to startle the already tensed man, "Asmita, did you really love him?"

Slowly the frail hands lowered down and Asmita's golden head turned to him, "I… I don't know anymore… I thought I did but now I know that I've made a mistake.." Long, white fingers wiped once again at the tears and Asmita shook his head slowly, "I don't know what to do…"

"Then please allow me to help…"

It was as if a slow realization began to creep into the blonde's head, made him comprehend something else about the saint on his side. His closed eyes fixed to El Cid's face in confusion as he asked very, very slowly, "Why do you care?"

El Cid sighed, for a brief moment was having some kind of intention to fly off the scene. Confessing his feeling was something very hard for him to do. But Asmita was there, beside him, helpless and in need of a dire help, it all made El Cid forgot his nervousness. It was a real now or never situation.

Hardening his heart, the Capricorn then went to state, "Asmita, you are a Gold saint, a noble man and the most powerful of us all. But you are right, all of those qualities doesn't make you invulnerable to things like this, none of us does. Your suffering is understandable, hence give me your consent to help you."

"But I can't bother you with all this hopelessness," the blonde scowled, "Not when the War is coming upon us …"

"Asmita, I don't care about the war."

Silence filled the room as Asmita gaped, "El Cid, I don't understand what you mean…"

El Cid's fingers reached up to wipe the dried pearly liquid on the other's porcelain cheeks, it felt warm in his hand and he spoke on, "At this moment, I would care less for the war and everything else. What I wish right now is to give everything to stop these tears from gracing your face. You are the most beautiful thing on earth and I would rather die than see you cry over someone who had hurt you like Defteros had. Because Asmita, you are so precious and I will happily let my soul be damned for hundred years from now should I lose you right now. I will not let you slip away."

For the second time in that night, Asmita froze and gasped. Should he was not blind, El Cid was sure that he would've regarded him with eyes even bigger than those children with candies in their hands. "El Cid..?"

"Please grant me the honor to be a part of your life," El Cid remarked, half begging and half demanding, "I know how devastating things looks for you, but I promise that you will see everything will turn out just fine. Please have faith in me, Asmita. Grant me a chance to heal you, help you to forget your suffering, to forget him." Ever so slowly El Cid reached out to touch the pale cheek with the back of his hand, brushing it with such tenderness like a mother to her newborn baby, "To once again help you reaching into your soul to regain your strength. Because at the end, you will see, Asmita of Virgo, that Defteros is not worth any of your tears."

The shocked man kept his silence, seemingly didn't dare to make any slightest move. However he didn't brush away El Cid's fingers which were still lingering on his face and to El Cid it was more than promising.

"Asmita?"

Asmita's voice was barely could be heard at all, "You will do all that… For me?"

He smiled to him, "For you."

Then it was his turn to gasp as suddenly the blonde head came closer to rest on his chest. Asmita choked on his last sob, his body shuddered, and El Cid could hear him sighed aloud.

"He's not worth any of my tears…" the Indian repeated in a very faint voice and El Cid smiled.

It must've been his very lucky day.

He curled both his hands around the thin waist, holding him tightly, relishing in the warmth as the blonde leaned further into him. The closeness was indescribably comfortable and even in million years, El Cid would definitely refuse to let him go. Giving a small kiss to the top of the other's head, he nodded, "No, Asmita. Not even a tiny bit of it."

They fell into silence for a moment, before El Cid then moved, "Come, my love. We need to get you cleaned up. And afterwards you should eat. Do you ever taste any Spanish meal?"

Asmita's head lifted up, a faint blush starting to creep onto his cheeks. For the first time that evening, he was able to flash out a smile, "No El Cid, I haven't."

Back in the living room, Sisyphus silently stood watching from the slightly ajar door as the two made their way to the bathroom, clearly seeing how El Cid's strong arms curled around Asmita's waist and how the blonde didn't even reject as the Capricorn followed him into the bathroom.

And the Sagittarius saint smiled. A soft, understanding smile which only he knew the meaning.

As right now, he would trust Asmita to no one but El Cid, because there was nothing better to heal a repulsive broken heart than the love itself. Because everyone had their own way in taming their beauties, and El Cid surely had his own way to tame his. In time, Asmita would see who really deserved him, all El Cid needed to do was to shower him with his compassion and unrestrained love. And then all would be fine.

The first drop of rain was starting to pour down the earth. As he left the Virgo temple, Sisyphus knew that Asmita was well taken care of.

SS

**Next : Kardia**

**A/N** : So, about Albafica, well actually he didn't really say it that he likes Sisyphus back. It was all Sisyphus who said it. Let's just say that our Sagittarius probably had exaggerated a bit :D. Alba's feeling will be revealed in chapter 4, yes he and the lovely Sisy will be back. So 'til then, thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**To Tame the Beauties**

**Disclaimer : **all characters belonged to the highly respected Masami Kurumada. No infringement intended.

**Warning : ** slight lemon, yaoi.

**A/N : **I am a proud Scorpion and I give all respect for Kardia. He's so funny and reading him in the manga just literally made my day. So here's a little tribute for him. I really hope this okay. Enjoy!

Raix : thank you. Wrote this day and night as per your request :D Hope this'll do.

**The Beauty of Immaturity**

It was already late at night when Sisyphus walked down the enormous land of Sanctuary's training ground. It had been a long and hectic day, and if it was his choice, he would prefer not to be in this place at this time of night. As being a Commander required him to do night patrol once in a while, checking the guards and their overall defense to be as impeccable as he would like them to be, especially with the war coming their way.

The darkness surrounding him made him see the path only by an aid from the moonlight. As to be expected, everywhere as empty, everyone had left to their own compounds to rest before re-starting their routine the next day. Sisyphus too had decided to call it a day. Bath and bed seemed so tempting, aside from one more thing he needed desperately at the moment.

A small smile appeared on the gorgeous man's lips. Albafica was not on any mission. Being a busy Leader, he didn't have the chance to see him every day and as of now, Sisyphus kind of missed him a lot. He longed to see the pretty face, to feel the silken blue strands upon his fingertips, to feel the soft, warm lips on his own…

Oh well, perhaps a short visit to the Pisces temple might refresh him a little. He knew so much they could do and…

And his steps died.

He was walking rounding a corner near a condemned, small building, nearly fully destroyed similar like the other ruins scattered around, when he was sure he heard something, and sensed a cosmos. No, not a cosmos, but two. Very faint, as if the owners were trying to hide them, but were still too strong to go unnoticed by his trained senses.

Being a highly skilled warrior, Sisyphus went on alert immediately and sharpened his inner senses. Those cosmos came from inside that ruined building, just on his left side. He couldn't believe it was possible for any enemy to hide there or even to penetrate through the Land passing the sharp eyes of the guards, but of course the possibility was always there. Sisyphus braced himself for any incoming battle and entered the building, masking his steps and own cosmos, preparing an ambush. Should it was a real enemy, then he would delightfully give them an unpleasant surprise.

Never Sisyphus would've thought that it was him who would be surprised.

Slithering skillfully behind some huge pillars and boulders, Sisyphus could already feel their presences, even stronger in this distance. Whoever they were, they were located in the far corner of the room, nearly hidden among the many ruins and huge boulders scattered everywhere. The closer he got, the more he could vaguely discern the cosmos he detected, wondering why on earth did they feel familiar?

And then the answer came to him.

If according to the usual procedure when dealing with enemy, Sisyphus should launch his attack now when the enemy was yet to discover him. But he had to cancel the plan because what he was facing right now _was not_ an enemy. No intruder would make those kinds of indications or… sounds, so clear for a Gold saint to notice. Sisyphus keen ears could hear them; muffled moaning, groaning, panting, and various other kinds of very, very suspicious sounds. It was not a sound of an enemy trying to infiltrate Sanctuary, it was more like a sound made by people who…

Sisyphus swallowed. From behind the pillar he was hiding, he risked taking a peek and saw trails of armors, Gold Clothes to be exact, lying scattered on the ground, an indication that they had been taken off in haste. And then there was no need to question just what in God's name was happening in that corner.

_How dare…. _

Then to finally make his day, Sisyphus, with lots of dread, could essentially detect whose cosmos belonged to whom. It made him feel like all the blood was drained from his body.

"Kardia, not here…. Everyone might mmppff…"

The words, came from a male undoubtedly, were muffled, probably with a fierce kiss. Afterwards there came even heavier panting, and the Sagittarius saint mood darkened quickly.

O yes he surely had heard of Kardia's reputation, the man whom the people often nicknamed as the Casanova of Sanctuary. Whether or not Kardia was aware of that title, Sisyphus couldn't really tell, but he had seen the handful of men and women, saints or civilians alike, who had fallen victim to the Scorpio's lust. Not once Sisyphus had ever impressed with it.

Now, this kind of thing supposedly shouldn't be any of Sisyphus business. There had never been any rule prohibited a saint to have any fun, even someone as twisted as Kardia had all the right to manage his. But, and that was a very big but, when that Scorpio decided to do this kind of activity in a considerably public place like this, then Sisyphus had no other choice but to make it official. Not to mention the very big question that was now nagging in his head : how in the name of Athena had Kardia managed to lure _that_ certain person, the one whom Sisyphus had known to be the second most virtuous after Asmita, into doing that? With him nonetheless?

Because the man who was with him now was certainly not Kardia's type, he was far too innocent. Sisyphus just refused to assume that what he was witnessing right now was an assault. That shouldn't be possible, because even the Scorpio was constantly deemed as a sadistic individual, he would not dare to molest anyone, especially a fellow saint.

So?

Sisyphus suddenly felt a very strong urge to just turn around and leave, having no whatsoever clue of how to handle this kind of thing. But based on every principle he had with him, he knew he couldn't. He needed to check what was really going on and if necessary, to deliver some forms of punishment to those two shameless saints. Or most probably, to one of them who he deemed the most responsible.

What a burden to be a Leader, and the Greek man could feel the tightened of his muscles as he gritted.

_O Scorpio you are so going to get it…_

It was but a moment before he reached a decision. Leaning further onto the wide pillar, Sisyphus did the first thing that came into his mind. He closed his eyes and flared his cosmos, simply to let them know he was there.

The effect took place exactly as he had wished, as in an instant, all noises were ceased and the air went deadly silence. Then his mouth moved.

"Does ten seconds enough for you two to don your clothes properly, my dear comrades?"

"Shit!"

That was Kardia, undeniably. The other man kept his silence, but Sisyphus almost smirked at the shock he smelled radiating from him. He didn't need to repeat his order. That young saint, as well as the imprudent Scorpio, definitely knew what to do. Satisfied, he heard the clanking sound as the two swiftly summoned back their clothes and armors. It felt weird, but this whole situation could be deemed as rather funny, and at the moment Sisyphus was really torn between the need to laugh or to get angry.

Everything went quiet and by that, the Sagittarius knew the two were finished. Squaring his shoulders and making sure that no smile came upon his lips, the Commander of Sanctuary then came out from his hiding place, walking slowly to approach the two.

As there was no lighting, the only light in the place came from the moon, coming inside through the holes in the destroyed roof. Bathing in moonlight from above, the blue haired Scorpio saint Kardia was leaning casually on a small boulder behind him, dressed in his sacred Gold cloth, both hands folded in front of his chest. As usual his face betrayed nothing, no guilt or embarrassment could be read from there. Instead, was that a little smirk on his face?

However, Sisyphus couldn't say the same thing for his partner. Even though he was a mighty warrior, but was still very young compared to the others, and getting caught by his Commander in the middle of such an indecent act was something he couldn't seem to handle. Even though he managed to stand straight, his gaze was fixed to the ground. Long, silken green hair fell around his face as if he was wishing for them to hide him from Sisyphus scrutinizing eyes, while his long, trembling fingers were playing absentmindedly with the edges of his cape, an unconcealed confession of his nervousness.

As the three saints gathered together, the situation became so awkward and tensed. Fixing his gaze to the youngest of the three, Sisyphus feverishly hoped for that young saint to not suddenly break down and cry. O how the Sagittarius couldn't figure out what to do should that ever happened.

Luckily, after some silent moment, Kardia was the first to break the tensed atmosphere as he greeted his elder, "Evening, Sisyphus."

"Kardia," he nodded grimly, determined to give him a piece of his mind. Turning back to the other saint, Sisyphus then remarked slowly, "And Shion."

The young Aries saint, the Guardian of the First Zodiacal House, lifted his head in a movement so slow and measured, Sisyphus was momentarily afraid his head would fall down. His cute face was tight with shame and went even whiter at the mention of his name, "Sisyphus…"

His small mouth was slightly opened as if wishing to say something, but then the shame took a better of him, and at the end he quieted totally.

Sisyphus took sometimes to think of what words he should let out. In normal circumstances, he would've already screaming endlessly to the two, despite their ranks as his fellow Gold saints. But looking at the helpless Shion, the faint tremor that raking through his lithe body, suddenly Sisyphus just didn't have a heart to do so. Sighing, the older man then spoke up, "If you don't mind, Aries, I would have to kindly ask you to leave. I need to have a word with Kardia, privately?"

The relief on Shion's face was so evident. Once again his mouth opened, this time was brave enough to let out some words, "Yes Sisyphus…"

His nervous eyes moved to Kardia, silently asking for approval. The blue haired sent him his nod, "Go on, Ram. I will catch up with you later."

Shion returned his nod, started to walk and stumbled, hard. He would definitely fall down face first should Kardia was not flying to his side and took hold of him. Sisyphus stared bewildered, and not only from witnessing the slight intimacy between the two. He couldn't really make out their low whispers, but saw the intimate gesture of how the Scorpio lovingly hugged Shion's small waist.

He didn't have enough time to think further, as Kardia turned to face him, "Umm Sisyphus, if we may ask for you to grant a permission for Shion to just teleport to his temple? Just for this once."

His brows rose up, "Is he injured or some kind?"

"No, not exactly…" Kardia bit his lower lip, looking agitated, "Just…"

_Oh crap, right…._ Sisyphus nearly choked. He gazed at Shion's now heavily blushing face, once again the youngster was avoiding his gaze. By all the mighty Gods in the sky, Sisyphus felt incredulously stupid for even asking. He was the one who had interrupted their session anyway.

He cleared his throat and replied in haste, "Yes, yes… you have my permission, Aries.."

Shion had this look as if he could explode at any second by the mounting shame he had in him. Giving Sisyphus one and very nervous glance, he was only able to mutter incoherently, "Thank you Sisyphus…"

It was amazing how in the peak of all that, the Lemurian could still concentrate on his cosmos. A faint glow of yellow cosmos swirling around his body and in the next second, he disappeared in a blink of an eye.

The air went quiet once more as Sisyphus then turned his gaze to the remaining Gold saint. At the disappearance of his lover, Kardia then descended himself on a low rock, sitting on it rather lazily and keeping his gaze to the eldest. The two then stared at each other.

For all the years of knowing Kardia, Sisyphus had known him to be a good saint. He was exceptionally brave, smart and loyal, all those characteristics that suited a Gold saint. However Kardia was also well known for his strange attitude. The Pope Sage once had described him as emotionally unstable, kind as well as ruthless, and always very much preferred to have things done by his own way, an attitude that mostly could only be rivaled by the Cancer saint Manigoldo. Outside of duty, it was almost useless to try talking some sense into him. You could literally roar on his face, and you would only be faced with two choices : either he would scream back at you or he would simply ignore you.

Sisyphus vaguely wondered which of the two he would receive upon bringing up the subject on hand.

An exhausted Sisyphus wouldn't dream to end this bizarre conversation with a fight, and thus he was thinking carefully on the wise choice of words. Although he saw no challenge in Kardia's eyes, still the chance was there.

As the staring contest continued, Kardia finally reached a point where his impatience took its toll. Shrugging his broad shoulders in a rather innocent gesture, he then stated, "Alright, Sisyphus, you may begin…"

Sisyphus chin lifted, "Begin? To do what exactly?"

"You wish to scold me, do you not?" He replied, "So go ahead already."

"If you already know what I intend to say, why do I bother to say them anyway?"

The man flashed him a small grin, "My point precisely, my beloved Commander. So may I be excused too then?"

"No."

The reply was straight and the Scorpio sighed impatiently, "Oh come now, Sisyphus. Please don't tell me that you don't allow any commitment between your own comrades. There is no rule against that and so far we break none…"

"And you're saying by performing an act of obscenity in public was not against the rule?"

"This isn't a public place…"

"Kardia…"

"Fine," Kardia inhaled, "I admit that we did go a little overboard. It was just that tomorrow he has to report to the Pope very early in the morning for a special mission, and I, well, kind of miss him already. We were so busy these last few days, we didn't see each other much, so I went to look for him and found him here, and umm…" He shrugged, "Perhaps I just lost it… a little…"

"A little?" Sisyphus eyes narrowed, "Tell me you two didn't getting intimate in any time and any place you could find regardless of the other inhabitant?"

"No, of course not," the Scorpio rejected, already knowing that he had no choice but to endure the interrogation. "This is the first time, honestly. You may ask him, he would speak of the same thing."

As if. Should there would be a next time, Sisyphus would vote to no never again handle the same matter. He only wished for this to be over soon and nodded slightly, "Alright, I believe you. However I really have to inquire you two to please do not do that again. As you know, there are many young trainees around. The last thing I wish is for them to witness that kind of thing."

"But of course," Kardia countered calmly, "I apologize for that. But Sisyphus…"

"Yeah?"

"If I may ask, again," he gazed up at him in an almost begging gesture, "If you decide to reprimand anyone, please kindly note that it was solely my mistake. I was the one who asked for it, so kindly spare him?"

The request had him by surprise. Sisyphus could decipher the caring tone Kardia used when speaking the words, it almost seemed he was truthfully caring for Shion. Almost, as coming from a man like Kardia, that was hardly to believe. Slowly the hazel haired walked to the nearest rock and copying Kardia, sat himself on it. He didn't know where it came from, but now he was slightly curious.

"So, Kardia," he started again, "Shion. You're saying you have been with him for quite sometimes. May I know for how long?"

Smirking, he answered, "I think more less the same as when you have started banging that pretty Pisces…"

"Hey!"

Kardia snorted, obviously straining to kick out the laugh for the sake of not losing his life in the hands of the furious Sagittarius. "I'm sorry. I mean, yes, a few months I believe…"

Sisyphus released his breath. Patience, patience, and considering Kardia, he needed a remarkably huge amount of it. For some passing moment, Sisyphus went quiet in silent astonishment. He had never heard of them and had never heard anyone speak of them either.

Folding his hands before his chest, he went to remark, "Well, in that case, I really hope you do know what you are doing."

He thought he saw a flash of menace in Kardia's blue irises before it gone completely and the man countered, "Yes I do. Why you ask?"

Sisyphus gazed at him with the look as if the Scorpio had suddenly just possessed a second head, "Kardia…. he's seventeen..?"

"Oh…" He blinked a few times, keeping his expression blank even though he understood completely where the other was heading, "I thought… Well, seventeen is noticeably a mature age, no? And furthermore he's a legitimate Gold saint…"

"Kardia, what I meant to say has nothing to do with him being a Gold saint. I mean yes we could consider him an adult at that age, especially that he is one of us, but when it comes to relationship, I think…well…"

"You mean he's too young for a commitment?"

"I mean Kardia…" the eldest almost stammered, regretting for having started this conversation at all. What he would trade to have a change in topic. Inhaling lots of quantity of air, the Commander tried once more, "He is probably too young for any sexual intercourse…?"

This time it was Kardia's brows which were lifted and his mouth formed a small 'o'. He held that composure for a while, then went to ask back, "And you only say that because he's been having it with me.."

"No, no…"

"Yes you do," the man shot back, "He's the Sanctuary's angel and I'm a scum. Tell me, if I'm not who I am, you wouldn't be sitting there pressing things to me right now, right, Sagittarius?"

"You're entirely missing the point here…."

"Do I?"

Sisyphus eyes widened in amusement, "Do you think I'm that kind of person who judge the book only by its cover?"

The cynical smirk re-appeared, "I think, that you being our Commander, you are compelled to be the wisest among us."

"If that so, why don't you start speaking then?"

A bitter chuckle was emitted from the throat of the younger Greek man, it made Sisyphus focused his whole attention to the man's expression. There was again the flash of indefinable something in Kardia's eyes, and this time, it stayed.

Kardia shrugged, "I have no whatsoever obligation to explain myself to you, do I not, Sisyphus? But then again, it will be a pity to let the Sanctuary's Viceroy to think so ill of me, because that would just be so absurd and improper…"

"And since when Kardia the eminent Scorpio saint started to care whether something is or is not improper?" Sisyphus smiled politely.

"Since I have a reputation to keep, and I'm not speaking of mine." The smirk on his face deliberately changed into a feature of seriousness that could only be found on his face during such things as battle, and Sisyphus nodded, comprehending.

"I'm listening, Scorpio."

"I never forced anything to him, Sisyphus, if that is what you asked," the Scorpio started, sitting straight as to make his point, "It just came one time when I started to notice him. It's true that he is still young compare to most of us Gold saints, but you do aware that in his age, he already possessed such great patience and kind attitude that even that Virgo is nothing compares to him. Shion has those qualities that could fill the emptiness in me, I just felt that he could be my perfect equal, a spouse sent by heaven. So I went on with what my heart was telling me. It took months for me to approach him, and some more months afterward to befriend him, before I finally could gather a courage to tell him of my feeling. And he accepted. Do you know that even now I'm still struggling to keep this relationship with him. I can't yet to be the person he wishes for me to be, but at least I'm trying. But you know what? It doesn't matter because so far both of us are content and happy. Just have him near is enough for me. He's the most enchanting person I have ever met and I think…. I think I have fallen for him. "

Sisyphus listened quietly, feeling amazed at every word came out from the other's mouth. It was like the one speaking to him was not even Kardia. He nodded slightly as his respect for the younger man just went up a notch and asked carefully, "So it is for real then?"

"Yes it is for real," the blue haired smiled thinly in return, "I love my little Ram. I care for him and I'd like to keep him. You know I would care less of what others might think of us, but at the end, I would highly appreciate should you or anyone else to mind your own business and leave us alone." He moved forward a bit in the older man's direction and spoke in low tone, "You, would hate it too should anyone ever intervene anything between you and that adorable Dutch beauty, would you not, Commander?"

Sisyphus read clearly the warning in those words, a perfect understanding, that separating Kardia from Shion would undoubtedly resulting in an unnecessary and terrifying bloodbath. Kardia didn't need to say anything else though, the honesty on his face was solid and considerably enough for the Sagittarius to comprehend every feeling he was having for Shion.

That Scorpio was clearly in love, and when it came to that, it was no longer Sisyphus territory.

He stated, with lighter heart this time, "By all means, Scorpio, why not? Are we not always fighting for those we love?"

"Always."

SS

As he was passing the Aries temple on his way back to his temple later that night, Sisyphus had half expected to see Shion blocking his way.

His prediction was proved correct as the teen saint was waiting for him at the other end of the hallway. He wasn't gazing onto the stars and wasn't looking at any other than to Sisyphus. He was clearly waiting for him, and so the Sagittarius stopped near him.

As soon as he done that, the Aries lips moved, "Sisyphus, about before….I… have to apologize.."

"I know, Shion, I spoke with Kardia," the elder cut gently, giving him a small smile, "I will let you both off the hook this time. Only, please do not allow the same thing to repeat."

"Of course not. You have my words," he answered very fast.

Sisyphus nodded and continued to watch him. Dressed in his night robe, Shion's face was illuminated by the soft light of the moon, making him looked so innocent and young. He was undeniably pretty, no wonder that Scorpio saint fell for him.

Shion's mouth opened, an indication that he had something more to say. Sisyphus could take a very good guess of what the subject would be. "Shion, have you something else you wish to say to me?"

His fingers were playing with the sides of his robe and he replied very carefully, "I… I love him, Sisyphus… I know what you all think of him, but he is nothing but kind to me. I do not really expect any of you to understand the nature of our commitment, but…"

"What if I do?" Again he cut him gently, the smile remained.

Shion tilted his head. He couldn't yet return the smile, but at some point the tenseness in his feature lessened, "You are our Leader, Sisyphus, the eldest among us and I respect you greatly. If you do understand us, then I know I should be more than grateful."

Sisyphus chuckled, hoping by doing so he could ease the nervousness within the other's mind, "Shion, I do understand. But the most important thing, Shion, that your life is yours to handle. You are smart and wise, if you truly love him and you think that is a good thing, then you may do what your heart is telling you to do. No one will ever have a say about it, not even me." He moved one step, watching as the younger saint gazing up at him in amazement and spoke, "Both of you, as well as the other saints, are my comrades. I know that all knights of Athena are always true to their words, and I know that all of you are good people. Regardless of what others are saying, Kardia is an honest and good person, and I believe my feeling just told me that you are in good hands. Do you also wish to believe in that?"

It took a moment before the Aries nodded, "I do, Sisyphus."

Still smiling, Sisyphus touched the younger's chin and tilted it, asking in a playful tone, "So why can't I see that famous smile of yours?"

In the faint moonlight, he could see the blush spreading all over Shion's pale face, before the small lips twitched into a shy, tiny smile, "It's here."

"Good." Sisyphus lowered down his hand and started to walk away, "Then I wish you a nice evening, Shion of Aries."

"The same goes for you, Sisyphus of Sagittarius."

As he started climbing the stairs, Sisyphus knew Kardia was already there, probably had heard all his conversation with his young lover. There was no need to turn around to see how the Scorpio curled both his hands around the Aries torso and kissed the top of the green hair, while Shion hugged him back and nuzzled contentedly into his neck. He didn't need to see them with his own eyes, he could already feel them breathing their loves into the silent air, letting the cold night be the witness to their endless passion.

No matter how much threats they would face in the upcoming war, at least at the moment his friends were happy.

SS

**Next : Albafica**


End file.
